


Love, Don't Be a Stranger

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Pride Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy birthday chris, M/M, Valentine's Day, past Chris's Boyfriend/OC, past Phichimetti, reflecting on past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Celebrating his birthday on Valentine's Day made it nice and easy to decide what to do.  This year's a little different, since Christophe has recently gotten out of a long-term relationship, but it's still worth a try.





	Love, Don't Be a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> Written for Yuri on Ice Pride Week (shut up I know that was in June)  
> Prompts: Overcoming, Healing
> 
> Inspired by Sara Evans' ["Love, Don't Be a Stranger"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUFawF2AZTA)

When people heard Christophe’s birthday was February 14th, most people’s reaction was along the lines of “Of course it is, bet you always have a happy birthday.” Most of the time, that was true. Even years when he didn’t have someone in his life, it was no trouble at all finding someone to celebrate with. One of his favorite boyfriends ever had begun with Chris walking up to a guy in a bar and saying “It’s not only Valentine’s Day, it’s my birthday, want to help me celebrate?”

This year was different. Only three weeks ago, Christophe’s boyfriend of two years had decided it was time to call it quits. Phichit hadn’t done it to hurt him, Christophe knew, and he agreed with him that it was time to end things and move on. They’d had a great deal of fun, but they were growing apart and their lives were headed in completely different directions. Sure, it might mean Christophe had a bad Valentine’s Day for the first time in his life, but at least he still had one of his closest friends because there were no festering wounds.

Christophe had still gone out to the bar. Even if he couldn’t quite bring himself to celebrate love, it was still his birthday, and there was nothing stopping him from celebrating sex. There were a lot of people here who would likely be willing to help.

“Hey, baby.” Christophe turned at the sound of the voice. It was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. He didn’t recognize the man standing beside him, but there was something about him that Christophe could swear he knew. At least he didn’t look surprised not to be recognized. “Not only is it Valentine’s Day, it’s your birthday. Shouldn’t you be celebrating instead of staring at your drink like it’s the key to true love?”

Christophe’s jaw dropped, and then he lit up with a smile. “Masumi? It’s so great to see you!” He got to his feet to hug his ex-boyfriend. “What brings you here? Didn’t you move to Lausanne with your girlfriend?”

“I did, but I came home when she became my ex-girlfriend. Now that I’m out, I regret staying in for so long. I should have left the first time she sided with her father about a choreographer not being a ‘real’ career. They thought I should quit wasting my time and get into something useful and productive, like joining their family’s bank.” Christophe snickered. It had been ten years since he’d seen Masumi, yes, but some things he couldn’t imagine changing. Masumi, working a bank job? No. “It took her giving me an ultimatum of get a real job or get out for me to realize that getting out was definitely the better option. I cannot believe I wasted four years of my life on someone who was never going to work out.”

“I’m sorry. Come on, have a seat, let me buy you a drink.”

“No.” Masumi sat down with a wink, confusing Christophe. “I’m happy to sit and drink with you, but it’s your birthday. I’m pretty sure there’s a rule that if you let a birthday boy buy your drinks instead of the other way around, you get the hangover for both of you.”

“Now, see, that would be an awesome birthday present, someone taking my hangover for me,” Christophe shot back.

“Ha! True enough, I suppose.” Masumi paused while the bartender brought him his drink. “I’m beginning to think you were right, that true love doesn’t exist and no love lasts forever.”

“Oh, don’t do that, I was an idiot when I was nineteen,” Chris groaned. “I’ve learned better since then.”

“Didn’t you just break up with that Thai skater you were dating?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean it can’t ever work. It just means that it didn’t for us.” Christophe took a sip of his champagne. “You know about that?”

“Yeah. I’ve been following you on social media, and, well, your ex…”

Phichit was of the opinion that it wasn’t part of his life if it wasn’t documented on social media. That explained a lot. “He’s part of the reason I’ve become convinced love is possible. It wasn’t for us, but it could have been. Don’t give up on it.”

“Fair enough, especially coming from you.” Masumi took a long drink from his cocktail. “I know you’re probably still dealing with the breakup, but you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t looking to celebrate, right?”

“That’s right. Why, are you offering to join me?”

“Yeah. I don’t regret us breaking up, we needed to back then, but I do regret not staying in contact. I’d like to be friends, and for your birthday, I have no problem with benefits.”

Chris held up his glass. “Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
